The Amazing Gumball and Carrie love story
by Mr.obviouse
Summary: this is a Gumball and Carrie love story Enjoy and please take the time to write a review P.s.Everybody is 3-4 years older (15-16) Just go by this Gumball and Carrie are both 15
1. Chapter 1

Gumball was walking home from Elmore Junior High on a cold day. He'd had a bad day, because he had chickened out of asking the girl of his dreams out on a date again. He had tried for over a month but every time he tried he either couldn't get her alone or just could not work up enough to do it. He arrived home just after three thirty his brother and best friend Darwin had beat him home because he had ridden the bus home.

"Hey buddy how did it go" Said Darwin did you ask her.

Hanging his head Gumball said "no not today I tried but I couldn't work up the nerve to do it.

"That is okay Gumball you can ask **Carrie** out tomorrow!"Exclaimed Darwin With his big goofy smile.

Their mom called from the kitchen"Come in here boys we ordered pizza"

Gumball looked at Darwin very seriously and said "Darwin not one word of this to any one understand I mean it"

"Okay Gumball I wont" said Darwin

After dinner it was Darwin's turn to clean up, so Gumball went up-stairs alone. While he was laying down he thought about Carrie he then decided that he would one way or another end this crush(Either by asking her out or forgetting about it)The end of next Monday as it was now Friday. Just then Darwin walked in and said what are you thinking about, but Gumball was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Gumball awoke the smell of bacon and pancakes he usually did not eat breakfast on weekends but his stomach over powered him. "Hey honey you sure are up early" Said his mom Nicole (a blue cat which Gumball takes after genetically.) do you want some breakfast. "Sure mom i'm glad i caught you before you went to work i have a question." Said Gumball "Can i have the house on Monday for something important?" Actually we have plans for this week, so we will discuss this when everybody gets up" Yawned dad. (Richard a pink bunny rabbit and Gumball's dad.)

(TWO HOURS LATER)

Everybody was assembled at the table Anais (Gumball's younger pink bunny sister) was doing her homework for her super advanced classes, Darwin (An orange fish who was kind of adopted) was munching on some cold bacon, Lexi (Gumball's pink cat sister of the same age) was brushing her fur, and Gumball was watching the mini t.v. in the kitchen when Richard, and Nicole came in holding two suitcases and plane tickets. "Your doing what?!" shrieked Anais. "I told you Anais me and your dad are leaving you with granny Jojo and leaving your siblings here to watch the house while we go on our second honeymoon" Declared Nicole now She said in a much calmer voice lets go get you packed up. Anais folded her arms and got up, she went with her dad to get packed and Nicole pulled up a chair. Now we have a few rules to go over your father and I will be gone a whole week you are to go to school and do things like normal, all numbers you could need are on the fridge, and there is enough food in the kitchen for at least a week, so you should be fine, but we left money for pizza one night have a good week kids and try not to destroy the house" said Nicole. An hour later they were out the door and waving goodbye.

"Okay guys what should we do first?" Asked Gumball." I mean this is every teens dream, we can do whatever we want. "Well I already have plans with the girls, I'm staying over there for a couple of days and coming back here on Wednesday afternoon after school of course."said Lexi. (outside) BeepBeep! "Oops gotta go guys." yelled Lexi as she ran out the door with a small book-bag. Gumball looks down stricken because he wanted to have a sibling weekend. "Well Darwin, I guess it's just us this weekend. "Welllllllllllll" Darwin drug out the first word." Actually...

"What do you mean your going on a school trip?! Yelled Gumball. "Why are you all leaving." "I'm sorry dude it's just bad timing, I would stay but the whole swim team is counting on me, I'm leaving in one hour." Explained Darwin.

(LATTER THAT NIGHT)

(Inside Gumball's head.) Everybody's left the house this sucks what am I going to do. Maybe I should throw a party, nah maybe I'll go over to someone's house. Wait I can't go because there has to be someone watching the house Gahhhhh this blows everybody but me gets to go have fun, and that's when It hit him home all alone, his plan from last night, and one name flashed in his mind Carrie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey my loyal fans this is the third installment of Gumball and Carrie's love story read it and write me a review Thanks.**

Gumball spent the better part of Sunday cleaning up the house. He had a lot of work to do to get this house in shape. Because when his mom got home From her job at the rainbow factory she was often too tired to clean every part of the house Spotlessly. (she usually did that on the weekend.)

First he started in the bathroom, he emptied the bathtub of dad's latest cheese bath, and scrubbed it down, next he opened the lid to the toilet (Barf) It was disgusting, but Gumball dug deep in his resolve and grabbed the toilet brush, after half an hour of bleach, scrubbing, and a little flamethrower action the toilet was sparkling.

Next he turned to the kitchen it was also filthy because his dad ate as much as a whole family by himself, there were always lots of dirty dishes, after cleaning the kitchen, which took about an hour he did the basic cleaning things vacuuming, dusting, etc for a while until he got to the living room couch. This was the one place nobody was brave enough to clean it didn't appear dirty on the outside but Gumball as well as the rest of the family knew what might be in there, but Gumball's Plan depended on the house being cleaned he lifted the couch cushion up only slightly suddenly and without warning a tentacle popped out of the couch and wrapped around Gumball's leg it picked him up and banged him up and down on the floor, but Gumball got loose and grabbed the tentacle and walked backward pulling with all of his strength. The creature popped out of the couch and flew out of the open window. Gumball continued to clean the couch knowing the worst was over, the family would be so proud too, they had been trying to remove that octopus for years. It was well after four when Gumball finished cleaning, But he still had a few things to do to make it a good date

He went over to penny's house (a brown peanut he had previously dated the breakup was mutual and they had remained close friends afterwards). he knocked on the the door and penny walked out "Hey Gumball's What's up?" Asked Penny" Gumball's knew he could trust Penny to keep a secret so he told her his plan and asked what kind of stuff Carrie liked. "Hmm. Penny thought out-loud. "I know she likes horror movies and Stuff like that oh By the way Since Carrie Hit ghost puberty she can sometimes eat solid foods, but she's not great at it yet "Thanks Penny your a real friend." Said Gumball. He left Penny's house and went to the movie store and picked up a few movies for tomorrow. When he got home he decided to go to bed early he wanted to be well rested for tomorrow.

(P.s. does anybody know what they do at the rainbow factory, I don't think they ever say?)


	4. Chapter 4

Gumball awoke Monday morning feeling giddy with excitement, he got out of bed and looked at the fish bowl next to his bed and said hey dar... oh yeah I forgot. Well who needs them anyways besides for my plan to work nobody can be here. Gumball went down stairs and ate a bowl of daisy flakes (with a surprise inside), but as Gumball knew the surprise was that it tasted like cardboard, as he ate he reminisced about all of their adventures, like the time Bobert tried to take over Gumball's life, or the time they fought that dragon (never happened in the show, but it is important for later). As he thought about this the phone rang Gumball picked it up and saw that it was the school calling, he let it go to voice mail so he could listen to the message as they talked. We are calling to acknowledge that Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemus Watterson III Is attending a school sponsored trip and will be counted present for the remainder of the trip. Gumball walked up the stairs and brushed his teeth. Then he set off for what he hoped would be the first day of the rest of his life.

He arrived at school with plenty of time to spare, so he decided to go to the commons area and ask around about Carrie. So as not to alert suspicion he started normal conversations and randomly brought up her as a topic. He learned that Carrie liked to hang out under the bleachers during lunch. He decided to go off to his first class with As always she was a heartless evil monkey who gave three pop quizzes and a a one-thousand word essay on the history of the worst people on the planet(Canadians) J.K. During second period they had gym But there was no teacher because her daughter was in the hospitals after a fight with Bobert. Gumball took this time to do a little planing. Lunch started in one-hour and he only had half of his plan ready. By the end of Gym class he had it all worked out thanks to a flower boy with whom Gumball was friends with his name was Leslie and was a really sensitive guy. He told Gumball just to be himself and not to get to nervous about it.

Lunch started and Gumball went straight to the sports field, but waited ten-minutes before he went to do it Because he had to work up the nerve. He walked up to the beautiful ghost girl whom had recently developed a body thanks to ghost puberty(this allows ghost's who were born that way to have a physical body that you can touch), and said

"Hey Carrie I need to talk to you about something." What's up Gumball, and how did you find me?" Asked Carrie. Some friends of yours told me Well I just wanted to know welllllll doyouwanttocometomyhouseandhangoutafterschool?" Said Gumball very fast As his face turned scarlet red. "Whoa dude Calm down and speak slower." Said Carrie (Who had understood perfectly what he just said) also becoming slightly red in the face(I know she is a ghost and does not have blood but just deal with it.) "Sorry I mean (Gumball took a deep breath) would you like to come over later-on weed. have the house all to ourselves, and we could hang out." Said Gumball. "What you mean like a date Because to be honest Gumball I've always kinda liked you." Said Carrie very quietly. "Well yes like a date." Gumball said with a look of extreme Delight on his face.

As Gumball said this he reached out and took Carries hand and caressed it in In his, and they sat like that till the end of lunch. After lunch they went to the only class they shared, Science with (a hippie cloud man that considered himself a Eco-warrior),but he was always disabled by his "herbal infusion" after about ten-minutes so everybody just did there own thing. Gumball and Carrie decided to wait to make their relationship public so that if it didn't work out there would be no drama with the other students, but he could not resist he decided to sit next to her and they talked all class. After school Carrie had to go home first so Gumball decided to walk her there and wait outside for her, But his plan didn't work out like that.

While he was waiting Carrie's dad came out and said "why don't you come inside Gumball we need to talk about this little date you planned. All Gumball could think was how did he find out about this, Carrie said she was going to make up a story about what she was going to be doing tonight. When they got inside Carrie's dad sat them down and said "so Gumball you can call me and I want to know what your plans are and don't lie I can read minds when I want to its one of my ghost powers" Gumball started to laugh and when he looked at he saw that he was serious "well I just want to get to know her better and I figured she could spend the night at my house." "So you aren't planning anything Hanky Panky? Asked "No sir nothing like that sir I just think your daughter is beautiful and I think I'm in love with her." Said Gumball. smiled and said" I understand Gumball I was a boy once Have fun you two." He walked away and Carrie appeared next to him and said lets go.

So they walked off into the sunset towards Gumball's house to begin what would surely be a most memorable night. As they walked they both thought the same thing simultaneously I am the luckiest (cat/ghost) in the world to be with someone this perfect


	5. Chapter 5

Gumball and Carrie arrived at his house around five and he showed her around the house when they got to Gumball's room she went and flopped onto the bed and Gumball just stood there and watched her laughing. Thirty minutes later they started a movie called Zombies V.s Cats a horror/comedy as the opening credits rolled Gumball put his arm around Carrie and they stared into each other's eyes until the movie actually started.

After an hour they paused the movie because Carrie said she was hungry "well" Gumball said "my parents left money for pizza" so Gumball went to the kitchen and ordered the pizza he was on the phone for quite a while talking to Larry the jack of all trades in Elmore. Gumball told Larry what was up and Larry said that he would be there as fast as possible. As he returned to the Living room he noticed that Carrie was no longer there. He looked down at his feet(paws, Whatever)and thought she must have gone home. He walked up the stairs and noticed he had to pee really bad so he headed to the bathroom, since he thought there was nobody else there he did not think to knock. He opened the door and immediately slammed it his face turning a whole new undiscovered shade of red.

"It's ok Gumball really i don't mind, I mean we are going out now and everything."Carrie tried to say with a straight face. Carrie was surprised at how shy Gumball was for somebody in their last year of middle school(I should say this in my story 9th grade is still junior high) "You don't understand Carrie I've never seen a naked girl before, not only that I don't want you to get the wrong idea like I was trying to see you when you were undressed."Said Gumball with his face Buried in a pillow. He wasn't crying but he was so embarrassed For what he did he wanted to hide his face. It took almost an hour for Carrie to make him feel alright about what had happened.

Gumball was very quite until the pizza got here a few minutes later he went to the Kitchen and got the money for the pizza he paid and thanked Larry before Larry left Gumball asked if he could have a serious conversation. They stepped outside and Gumball explained what had happened, Larry said that was a tough situation and that if it was him he would not want to be to distant to his girl, Gumball said thanks to Larry and went inside.

They are pizza and turned the movie back on when it was over it was about eight-thirty. Since it wasn't that late they decided to watch the other movie it was called Nightmare on Elmore street which was one of the scariest movies ever made. By the end of the movie it was eleven and they decided to go to sleep Gumball offered her the top bunk of the bed which Anais usually slept in she said thanks and they both laid down.

Half-hour later "Hey Gumball I can't sleep do you think I could get down there with you." Gumball not really awake sleep said yeah sure. So Carrie got in the bed and wrapped her arms around Gumball and whispered in his ear "let's be together...forever.

When Gumball awoke he noticed Carrie laying in his bed and blushed, but since the bathroom incident last night he doubted he would ever be that embarrassed again. He started to get dressed for school once again he forgot there were other people in the house so he did not lock the bathroom door. Carrie woke and remembered the soft feel of fur on her new physical body and blushed she had never slept in the same bed with anyone other than her parents. She got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom she paused at the door and chuckled at the thought that Gumball was probably in there right now she thought about what this could mean and blushed even more she pushed these thoughts out of her head and went downstairs. When Gumball arrived downstairs and asked Carrie what she wanted for breakfast How about Bacon pancakes (oh yeah shit just got real) they both started singing that classic song as Gumball made the food.

So you want to make a meal?

A Breakfast so unreal?

With imagination

Take that apron out

We'll start off nice and slow

(Hey!) Pancakes oughta be simple

Just mix your flour, baking powder

Add salt, and sugar

Sift twice into a bowl

In another beat together eggs and butter

Add milk and you're on your way to

Bacon Pancakes

Makin' Bacon Pancakes!

Take some bacon and

I'll put it in a pancake

Bacon Pancakes

That's what its gonna make

Bacon Pancakes!

And each day that passes

Without pancakes

Takes away all the joy

That we could have made

With some bacon covered by a pancake

Bacon Pancake

Quit singing the chorus

It's infectious as Syphilis

We need to focus

Get your head back in the game

Mix the wet and dry

And stop when it is smooth

Now let it sit for 10 minutes

That's enough to go

Watch Adventure Time!

But don't relax quite yet

Lest ye forget the magic

So kill and skin a pig for

Bacon Pancakes

Makin' Bacon Pancakes!

Take some bacon and

I'll put it in a pancake

Bacon Pancakes

That's what its gonna make

Bacon Pancakes!

Please don't actually try

To cook to this song

'Cause we're not liable

If you burn your mom's house down

But then again

Bacon Pancakes are worth the risk

Bacon Pancakes!

Now it's time for you

To take it to the very next level

By making bacon by bakin bacon

Praying to the bacon gods

The be takin' the time to-

Line a sheet with foil

Place those bacon slices on top

Heat that oven up

And let that pig fat cook

"Oh my glob Melissa,

Like get your lumpy butt

Over here right now! "

They're putting bacon

In the pancakes could it be?

The greatest parts of breakfast

Joined in harmony!

Bacon Pancakes

Makin' Bacon Pancakes!

Take some bacon and

I'll put it in a pancake

Bacon Pancakes

That's what its gonna make

Bacon Pancakes!

Bacon Pancakes

Makin' Bacon Pancakes!

Take some bacon and

I'll put it in a pancake

Bacon Pancakes

That's what its gonna make

Bacon Pancakes!

(Pancake)

Filled with bacon!

(Pancake)

It's just perfection

(Pancake)

All day, everyday

(Pancake)

Just like my mama made

They finished the song and the pancakes she said they were the best things she had ever eaten after breakfast they headed to school they had decided that even though it had only one date it had been so magical they could just not keep it to themselves. So they walked into the school hand in hand everyone stared at them but they didn't care. After the bell rang they headed to their respective classes. They thought about each other constantly until lunch. Everyone was getting a little creeped out by lunch time first Gumball walks in holding hands with Carrie,

Second Carrie was smiley and giggly completely unlike herself, and now Carrie was sitting at an actual lunch table and the couple was feeding grapes to each other smiling like mad men. That's when they noticed everybody starting at them. Gumball stood up and said."yes we are dating instead of starting why don't you take a picture it'll last longer." Everybody laughed and returned to what they were doing Carrie said."Thanks for that Gumball, and thanks for everything."


	6. Chapter 6

It was Wednesday and Gumball was feeling on top of the world. He had his second date with Carrie Gumball was just glad that Had promised not to read his mind any more, and he did not want Carries dad finding out about the bathroom thing. Gumball asked Carrie if she wanted to go out but she said that she would rather do the same things they did Monday so the plans were set. After school Carrie and Gumball headed over to her house so she could get a few things. Gumball asked Carrie about ghost puberty through a closed door and she explained that it happened in two stages first a ghost developed a real body and is able to eat and stuff plus people can touch them in the second stage they can have babies but that stage does not happen until 18 to 20. Carrie walked out of her room and Gumball caught his breath she was wearing a breathtaking red dress and a luggage bag.

"Huh what's that for?" Gumball asked. "Well my dad said I could stay the rest of the week with you at your house, because my parents are leaving and they don't want me to be alone." Explained Carrie. "Wow that's great, if you have everything you need lets get going.

So they headed off to Gumball's house. When they got there they watched some t.v and ate some snacks. After a while they decided to watch a movie, this time it was a new zombie romance movie called "Warm Bodies." Midway through the movie Carrie paused it and Grabbed Gumball's face she pulled him in for a passionate kiss that lasted a long time. It lasted so long that neither of them noticed Lexi standing in the front door, He was smiling with her arms crossed after about 2 minutes she finally spoke up

"so you two having fun?" Gumball and Carrie paused and turned around breaking apart their passionate embrace. "Oh he hey Lexi your home early" Said Gumball stuttering. "Actually I'm right on time, I did say I'd be home around five Wednesday" "oh right I forgot about that sorry Carrie" "No it's okay Gumball me and Lexi are kind of friends so whatever." "Yeah it's cool guys I'm leaving again anyways I just came to get a few things the girls (watch the episode with the treehouse) are having everyone over for the week actually Carrie you could come to if you want" "No I would rather stay here with Gumball." "That's cool you two lovebirds have fun",and with that Lexi got her stuff and left.

"Well that was embarrassing." Said Gumball. "Yep that really could not have been more embarrassing."Carrie said laughing. Gumball smirked And said. "You wanna bet on that, this one time on me and Penny's first date my parents came to the movies and spied on us." "Yep that's pretty much mor embarrassing than this." They looked at each other and Gumball leaned in for another kiss. "Woah there only one kiss a day."Said Carrie with a grin. "Oh please just one more Carrie."Said Gumball. "Oh okay just on more time." Said Carrie pretending to sound annoyed." As Gumball leaned in and grabbed her for a kiss he thought that there could not be a more perfect moment.

(Later that Night)

They were laying in bed ,Gumball had said that it would be cool if she wanted to sleep in the bed with him after she asked, Carrie was already asleep And Gumball thought it was cute the way that her hair moved back and forth in perfect sync with her breathing. As Gumball laid their he slowly fell into a deep sleep

(Gumball dream sequence) (Btw. Even though Gumball and Carrie are speaking this is a dream so I will not be putting in quotation marks.

Carrie had just walked into Gumball's room she was wearing a sleeveless half shirt and cutoff Jean shorts. Gumball asked. What's up Carrie? I just wanted to do something special for you. Oh yeah what's that? This Gumball. As she said this she began taking off her shirt until she was in her bra. It was at this time that Gumball noticed this must be a dream, a pervy dream he didn't want to have, but he didn't know how to wake himself. By the time he finally figured out how to wake himself up Carrie had already taken off her pants and was working on her bra, but Gumball remembered from a movie called Inception (ha ha ha just edited this and this is a sex pun.) all he had to do was "kick" himself awake, so he jumped out the window and awoke on impact of the ground. End of dream

Gumball awoke in a cold sweat Carrie was still laying across from him. He realized that he had never had these feelings before even about Penny.

"What am I gonna with myself?" Gumball asked out loud. "What do you mean by that Gumball?" Asked Carrie who had just Woke up from her own sleep and, little did Gumball know, a dream quite similar to his. She,knew she had to keep this dream a secret from Gumball, at least for right know. "So now that we're both up how about Breakfast in town." Said Gumball. "We can't we have school and it is our duty to get a good education." Said Carrie trying to keep herself from laughing. "Well yes that would usualy be true, but don't you remember we have a day out due to that Gas leak yesterday."

Flash back:

"Okay now class we are going to see what happens when we mix Ammonia and bleach." Said said. "But the mixing of the two compounds known as Ammonia and bleach will res-." Bobert was cut short by a sizzling sound coming from Gumball's Mixture he just had time to say "Oh crap." I assume you know the rest

End of flash back

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Said Carrie with a seductive grin on her face. "And I bet you just forgot to tell my dad this when he said I could stay over." "Maybe I did maybe I didn't I'll never tell." You're the best Gumball."

Sorry fans I will be taking a break from this story, at least for a few days

You guys should read my new story I'm starting ! Warning it will be a pinecest if you don't know what that is ask in the comments P.s. It will be rated M


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry about the long wait I've been pursuing other projects, The last chapter ended kind of suddenly, it is now Friday, (sorry about skipping thursday.

Gumball woke up with Carrie in his arms, they had fallen asleep on the couch the night before. Gumball walked up and turned off the tv. He walked back to Carrie and tried to wake her up, when she wouldn't get up he tried kissing her awake, after about a minute she finally agreed to get up she stretched her arms and yawned. "So what are we doing today after school ?" Asked Carrie. "Uhhhh please don't call me that, that makes me sound like an old man or something, ohh and the school called, they haven't got rid of all the toxic fumes yet, so another day off." Said Gumball. Carrie started to laugh at Gumball and she leaned in for a kiss he returned the gesture by hooking his arms around her neck and pulling her closer. "I love you Carrie and I want to be with you forever." "Me to Gumball, let's stop talking now.

They kissed for what seemed like forever when when Carrie pulled Gumball off the couch they went tumbling off onto the floor still lip locked, as Carrie slipped her tongue into Gumball's mouth. Gumball recoiled and landed on the couch. "What's wrong Gumball did I do something wrong?" Asked Carrie. "No nothing like that it's just I've never ummmm kissed a girl like that, and I just wanted to make sure your ready." Said Gumball. Carrie now realized just how little Gumball knew about girls, when Gumball started going out with Penny neither one new what they were doing, neither one had ever even had a Boyfriend/Girlfriend. "It's okay if we need to go slower I understand." Said Carrie. "No I really like you Carrie and if you can handle it so can I." Said Gumball. "Okay, I know this will sound weird, but you should let me lead." Said Carrie in an endearing voice. "That sounds okay, so what do I do first." Said Gumball. "Well it's not really hard just kiss me and the rest will come sooner or later."

Gumball kissed her again, but this time there were sparks flying between them, after a while Gumball did what Carrie did the first time. As his tongue entered Carrie's mouth and she did the same, this sent shockwaves down Gumball's back. For a minute Gumball lost control and almost went a little overboard(if you know what I mean) "wow Gumball wait a minute not that far." Gumball awoke from his ecstasy fueled passion, and leaned away from the Ghost girl." I'm sorry Carrie I don't know what happened I just lost control for a second."Said an embarrassed Gumball. "It's okay Gumball I'm just not ready for that yet and I don't think you are yet either." Said Carrie who was fanning her face with her hand, a gesture Gumball thought of as old, but cute. "Well where do we go from here do you wanna go out for some breakfast?" Asked Gumball. "Yeah that's sounds good, where did you have in mind." Said Carrie. "Oh just a little surprise." As he said this he dangled his car keys in her face. They went to the garage and Gumball pulled out of the garage in his 1997 Pontiac firebird trans-am(I'm not good with cars so I hope I got this right). "Nice car Gumball I wish I had one." Said Carrie. Well now you do you, can drive this car anytime you want, sound good." Said Gumball. "Wow thanks Gumball that would be great." They left for the un-named restaurant, they listened to some cheesy songs that were playing on the radio when they got there Carrie gasped. He had taken her to the best breakfast place in all of Elmore, breakfast kingdom. "Only the best for my lady." Said Gumball. "Oh why thank you good sir. When they got in they were quickly seated because Gumball had called and reserved a table. "You were planning this weren't you, you sneaky kitty cat?"asked Carrie playfully. "Yep sure was, order anything you would like, breakfast is on me."said Gumball. Their waitress walked up and they were both surprised to see a familiar face.

Carrie quickly phased to the other side of the table. "Hey Rachel what's up, your working here now?"asked Carrie. "Yep I needed some extra cash, and what will the lovely couple be having for breakfast?"Rachel asked with a smile on her face. Carrie sat looking worried, she didn't like being teased about this kind of thing. "What's wrong Carrie, oh your probably wondering how I know, don't worry, Tobias told me, I think you two are actually pretty cute as a couple."she explained. Carrie smiled and phased back over to Gumball, and he put his arm around her. "So, are you Guys ready to order."asked Rachel politely.

They ordered their food and they only had to wait a few minutes for it to arrive, they started to eat occasionally feeding each other and giggling. They finished eating and Rachel came over to take their plates. "So was everything to your liking guys?"she asked. "Yep it was perfect in every way."said Gumball. "Well that's good, but there was something I need to ask you Gumball, is Darwin on the market?"asked Rachel. "Um on what market, he's on a school trip right now."said Gumball, Carrie was trying not to laugh. "No I mean is he available?"asked Rachel. "Umm dident you hear me, he's on a school trip."Gumball said still oblivious to what she was realy asking. Rachel face-palmed, "okay, Gumball I'm gonna ask this slowly, does your brother have a girlfriend?"asked Rachel, who was very red in the face. Carrie who had been holding in her laughter the whole conversation, left it all behind very quickly, she had once wanted to date Darwin, but she had left that in the past, or so she thought. Well il ask him, do you want me to use your name?"asked Gumball. Rachel thanked Gumball and hugged him. Carrie stood up and kissed Gumball. After saying goodbye to Rachel they to the house.

"Hey Carrie can you wait here one second I have a call to make?"they were sitting on the couch watching carries favorite movie series "Jackass". He walked over to the phone and called his mom. Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring.(phone call no he said she said)Hello Nicole watterson speaking." "Oh hey mom, a friend is staying with us until Wednesday is that cool?" "Yeah sure honey, who is it?" "Ummm, its Carrie Krueger." "Ohh that nice ghost girl, the cute one?" Gumball blushed"yeah that one mom" "so it's just you two, all alone, for a couple of days, so romantic." Good bye mom. He hung up the phone blushing.

"Ok I'm back sorry for the wait." "That's okay, but you know what I just realized, I haven't had a shower in two days."said Carrie. "Oh well you can go jump in if you want."said Gumball snickering. "Thanks gum. She walked upstairs and entered the bathroom. She noticed that it was quite clean all things considered. Well i guess i'll just jump In.

Meanwhile... Gumball had walked outside and found it had rained down, he walked over to the curb and didn't notice the car barreling past him. As it passed by it shot up mud and it covered Gumball from head to toe,"well looks like I need a shower too."he said to himself. He walked upstairs and knocked on the door to the bathroom"hey Carrie when your done I need to get in, I'm covered in mud and grime okay."he said. "I'll be awhile, why don't you just come jump in ." "Be carful what you wish for ."he chuckled and began to walk towards his room, when Carrie called out. "Gumball I was serious you know, I don't really mind."said Carrie. Gumball stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't figure out why if scared him so much, wasn't he supposed to want to see Carrie like that,"are are you sure Carrie, you won't feel weird or something?"asked Gumball. "Not if you don't, Isn't this what boyfriend and girlfriend are supposed to do?"asked Carrie, giggling at Gumball. Gumball suddenly had a great idea,"hold on one second."he ran to his rom and grabbed two pairs of swimming shorts. "Hey I'm back Carrie, can I come in."asked Gumball. "Yeah."she replied.

He entered the steamy bathroom and saw her silhouette against the curtain, he let her know he was in there and asked about the trunks. "That's a great idea Gumball."said Carrie surprised at the simple gesture. "Well I figured there's no need to rush thing that far ahead. As he talked he stripped off his close and put on the trunks. "I'm stepping in are you ready?"he asked cautiously. "Yeah go ahead."she said, he stepped in and felt the warm water bouncing off his face, he blushed when he saw Carrie standing on the other side covering her chest. One word ran through his head "Beautiful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry about the slow updates, I've been super stressed with my high school classes, sometimes life's a bitch know what I'm sayin**

It was still Thursday, the couple had emerged out of their watery surroundings with fully blushed faces. They got dressed, Gumball in the hallway, Carrie in the Bathroom, and walked back downstairs.

Gumball was inquiring with Carrie on what they should do next. "Well Maybe we could go to the.."he was cut short, the door to the house was just thrown open,two parties were there, The girls grabbed Carrie and ran and the boys grabbing Gumball, carried him to the back and set him down in the back yard.

(This will be told from two sides the girls then the boys, but it's happening around the same time)

The girls ran inside the house, the boys just had to kidnap Gumball the same time we were getting the ghost girl perfect, all the girls thought. They carried Carrie down the block and climbed the tree into Molly's tree house. The kidnappers consisted of Masami, Molly, Teri, Penny, and Lexi. "Okay you guys what is it?"asked Carrie smiling, and giggling like mad, before this sort of stuff had bugged her but now she was genuinely having more fun. "See, I always knew she was a happy little ghost, all it took was her getting screwed by my brother."said Lexi patting her on the back, all the girls burst out laughing,excluding Carrie of course. The ghost teen looked at the floor and blushed, "it not like that at all you guys, we're just dating." "Oh really Carrie, so my brother hasn't made a move on you?"Lexi asked. "No it was more like the other way around, I Frenched him earlier, and a few other things happened(the other girls got real close expecting a story)private stuff between me and him(they backed away), and Lexi I don't know about you, but me and Gumball are both virgins so there."Carrie was mortified to,have just yelled all of that out. Lexi smiled and put a hand on her friends shoulder, "well if there's no juice than I guess you can go, ."she said playfully. Carrie got up to go when she reached the rope to climb down she,smiled up at them, "oh and he's seen me naked." As she walked away she heard woots and yeahs from the tree house.

The boyzrule(random name)group consisted of Banana Joe, Tobias, Clayton(no longer a liar), and usualy Darwin. "So dude you go'n for the older chick Nice."said Tobias stupidly. "God damn your stupid Tobias, she is our age, she was born a ghost."replied Gumball, who was pissed at his friends they had ruined what could have been a good day. "Sorry dude it was just a joke calm down, we just want to help you out bro."said banana joe. "Guys I think we should leave his personal life alone."said Clayton who was very thankful to Gumball who had helped him out with his girl troubles, since then he a Teri had been secretly dating. Gumball smiled a little at his friends, he knew while they weren't always the smartest people they would always have his back. "Okay guys I'll make a deal with you, I'll tell you whatever you wanna know but you have to promise me that if at some point I ask you to do something for me you have to do it no questions asked, Deal."Gumball said. "Deal"they all replied. They began bombarding him with questions that he did his best to answer, almost an hour had passed before they finally left.

Gumball shut the door after the guys had left, "Damn vultures."he mumbled. "What was that sweetie?" Gumball turned around and saw his girlfriend sitting on the couch, she had teleported into the house. "Nothing, hey Carrie you wanna have a picnic?"he asked her, since it was practically lunch time anyways. She nodded her head and stood up, she walked over to where he was standing, she kissed his lips, "that sounds lovely ."she said. Gumball laughed and returned her kiss before walking to the kitchen, where he grabbed an old basked his mom used just for picnics, some sandwiches, a few drinks, Etc.

"okay let's go, I'll get the car."he said. Carrie smiled and shook her head,"nope, I tried your mode of transportation, now your gonna try mine, time to teleport."she said. Gumball gulped, before he walked over to Carrie and wrapped his free arm around her, she laughed before they entered a black zone, Gumball screamed, and then they were out. "Pant pant, I never want to do that again."Gumball said, they were in a very secluded meadow that Carrie frequented. Carrie was giggling at him because he had reacted exactly how she expected,"hey Gumball maybe we should go back, I think we left a screaming girl in there."she chuckled. "What (pant pant) ever", he recovered, and set the basket on the soft green grass, before running at Carrie and pulling her into hug, they tumbled to the ground rolling in the beautiful white lilacs, they stopped at the bottom of a small hill.

Carrie (laying on Gumball) laid her head on his chest "I wish we could lay like this forever." She said.

"Me too Carrie, but forever is a long time, and I'm really hungry, maybe we could eat first and then we could lay forever." He said smilies.

"(Sigh) Ok I guess we can eat first" she said trying to sound annoyed.

The couple ate, and laughed, occasionally feeding each other small bites of delicious foods.

When they were done eatingtood up and offered a hand to his lady, "well were do we go from here?" He asked.

She smiled and kissed him, "where ever you want too ." She said playfully. With that she grabbed the picnic basket and teleported them home.

They somehow landed on Gumball's bed, Carrie bumped her head on the top bunk and fell on top of Gumball, who was already shaken up over the sudden jump. He felt strange when he saw Carrie laying there, but couldn't figure out why, then he realized what he was feeling was arousal. Gumball gently set Carrie on the other side of the bed before going to the bathroom to take care of his (situation).

5:00pm or something)

Carrie awoke in Gumball's bed and smelt something cooking, so she headed downstairs. When she arrived in the kitchen, Gumball looked at her and said well good morning sleepy head, somebody knocked their noggin." Gumball said.

Carrie put on her I'm not really mad mad face and said "you douch I could have had a concussion." She said.

"Hey hey hey watch that language, or you won't get one of chef Gumball's famous tacos." He replied playfully.

They laughed about the ordeal and ate their food, after dinner they went back to Gumball's room and for some reason started playing truth's(simular to truth or dare, but with no Dares and its Vegas rules what happens during the game stays in the game.)

(The questions will be in quotes but the answers will not)

"So who was the first girl you ever kissed, and remember nooooo lying." Carrie asked.

Well if I'm being honest, the first girl I ever really kissed was Lexi, I'll tell you the story one day, but not now.

"Now it's my turn, what's your greatest desire?" He asked.

Umm well in all honesty, it's probably to have kids, and a family of my own.

"okay so I want you to tell me what you were dreaming about yesterday, why did it wake you up?"

Uhhh well I guess you win, because I am not saying the answer to this question.

"Ohh come on what are you chicken bok bok bok?" She said.

"Yup."he replied and then he started clucking like a chicken, which earned him a giggle from Carrie. They spent the rest of the night having fun and watching movies.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday was a fast day for the couple, school finally let back in, so we join Gumball just as he is sitting down for lunch.

Gumball sat at his table waiting for Carrie, and pondering the great questions of life, like why are we here, who or what created us, and what in the world are hotdogs made out of? He was still thinking when a bus pulled up in the front of the school, he watched multiple students jump out before his brother finally did.

Darwin jumped out of the bus and his feet hit the asphalt, what he had forgotten about was that it was a very hot spring day.

"Ow ow ow hot so hot, it burns." Darwin said as he hopped from one foot to the other trying to make his way to the much cooler lunch room.

Carrie showed up and sat down next to Gumball, though he was so distracted by his brother, he didn't notice. She looked around him to see what he Was laughing about, when she saw Darwin hopping around like an nincompoop. She sighed and teleported to him picked him up and went back to the table. They all shared one good laugh after Darwin had cooled his feet off.

"So Gumball did you do it yet, I assume you did, considering whose standing beside you." He said.

"As a matter o-fact I did."Gumball replied.

"Well it's about time, it only took you two months to do it." Darwin replied.

Both Gumball and Carrie blushed, she grabbed Gumball's hand and held it, before they all sat down for lunch.

A few minutes before lunch ended Gumball pulled Darwin aside and told him about his conversation with Rachel.

"So yeah, Rachel has the hots for you bro, this could be your chance to finally get a girlfriend." Said Gumball

"That's cool and all, but have you heard from mom and dad, I really need to speak with them?" Asked Darwin.

"Uhh I guess we can call them when we get home, but didn't you hear me?" Gumball said.

"Yeah yeah, I need to speak with principe brown." And with that he left.

(What was all that about) Gumball thought to himself.

After Lunch they headed for science class together, but on the way Carrie began to feel sick, she couldn't explain it she just felt weak and sickly, like all the energy had drained from her body. Gumball could tell something was wrong, so he steered away from the class door and helped her get to the nurse's office. Once they were there nurse bandage diagnosed her very quickly.

"I think she just has the flu, all the symptoms are right, hot forehead, weakness in body, slight headache, I recommend she be sent home for some bedrest."

Gumball let out a sigh of relief, a cold was something he could handle. The nurse tried to contact her parents but their was no answer.

"Well I just don't know what to do, , isn't miss Kruger currently staying at your house, that's what her parents told the school anyways."

"Yes ma'm she is." He said

"Well can I trust you to get her to your house safely?" She asked.

Gumball looked at Carrie, she gave him a weak smile back, "yes ma'm you can." He said determined.

"Okay well I'm giving both you and miss Kruger a pass to miss the rest of the day, oh and your brother too, you might need help, I believe he is in the principles office." She explained.

"After getting Carrie into a wheel chair, the two headed out of the room and towards the main office to get his brother.

Right as they got their, they saw Darwin walk out with a disappointed look on his face, he looked towards Gumball, and his face when from sad to happy, to concerned. After explaining the situation Darwin immediately agreed to help him.

About halfway home, Carrie started sneezing quite often, and was complaining that her head hurt even worse, so the sped up the pace towards the house.

When they got there, Gumball quickly laid her gently on the couch, he the preceded to call her parents, this time they picked up.

"Hello Gumball nothing's wrong is it?" He asked.

"A little sir, Carrie has come down with something, the nurse said it was probably just a cold, but.." Gumball didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Thank you for telling me, I know what's wrong, she has the ghost flu, it's not dangerous, she'll just be a really weak for about three or four days, I trust you to take care of my little girl." He explained.

"Thank you sir I won't let you down." Gumball said.

Gumball heard a sigh from the other side of the phone, "I feel I should warn you though, when I say really weak, I mean by day two she proably won't even be able to stand by herself, so I understand if you need to help her with certain things if you understand."

Gumball blushed a little, "yes sir, I understand."

"Good, now I have to go, and remember what I said." Then he hung up.

Gumball walked back into the Living room to see Carrie asleep and Darwin sitting beside her. He gently nudged her awake and asked her how she felt. "A little better every time I see you." She responded. Well let's get you upstairs and into bed, huh. She nodded in agreement.

Gumball and Darwin gently grabbed her and took her upstairs, Darwin could tell by the look in their eyes that they needed to be alone, so after they got in the room he quickly left. Carrie tried standing off the bed, but couldn't.

"Hey Gumball I hate to ask but could you grab my p-j's out of that bag."

"Yeah, I'd do anything for you." He said in a cheesy way, that made her laugh.

He rummaged around in her suitcase until he found the matching pair. He handed them to her, but he could tell something was wrong.

"What is it did I get the wrong pair?" He asked.

"No it's not that it's just, I umm usually sleep in bloomers under my clothes." She said mortified.

"Bloomers?" He asked. "What are those?"

"There kinda like boxers for women, usually little girls wear them, befor they can wear, well you know." She explained.

"Ohhh, that's fine with me, I'll just grab some." He said, after a little more searching he found them, he handed her the undergarments and preceded to step out of the room.

It was less than a minute before she called him back in. When he arrived she had not yet changed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It hurts too bad I can't even get my shirt off, I i think I need help." She said.

Gumball steeled his nerves. "Okay no problem no problem, your sure you don't mind.

"No I just really want to sleep, go ahead." She said.

He began the slow process of undressing her without causing her any pain. By the time he was done, both were blushing heavily and Gumball's nose was bleeding softly. He covered her up in a blanket and kissed her forehead.

"Good night my angel." He said.

He closed the door and was startled by his sister standing Beside him.

(Back in the living room)

Darwin had decided to take a nap on the couch even though it wasn't very late, so he couldn't tell Lexi about Carrie's condition.

"So she got really sick and your taking care of her until her parents get back, that's so sweet I could barf." She said with her usual smirk and sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I need to check up on her soon, make sure she's okay." He said.

Lexi starred at her brother, he didn't even try to make a good comeback to her smartass comment, (parentheses stand for thinking inside characters head) Lexi wondered(mm my brother really likes Carrie, I'm actually kinda jealous of her.) she raised an eyebrow to herself.

"Umm well I'm gonna go up to my room for the night and think on some stuff." She said to her brother.

When she had left the room, Gumball was wondering what was making Lexi blush so much, he put it off to the side and began making diner, he made some vegetable soup, that was done around 7:00pm, while he made the soup Lexi and Darwin took turns watching and taking care of Carrie, though most of the time she just slept and slept.

Gumball called both of them downstairs to eat, while he himself filled a bowl for Carrie. He arrived upstairs and headed straight for his room. He gently shook her shoulder.

She woke up and gave another weak smile to him, she managed to get a few bites of soup before falling back into her peaceful rest.

Gumball walked out of the room and was immediately grabbed by Lexi in the next door room, he was forced against the wall and had her lips pressed against his.

**Well I've Finaly added an antagonist, little did we all know it was Gumball's own sister.** H**ope you guys like the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Gumball stood there with his sisters tongue in his mouth, wondering when she would stop, because as people knew, Lexi was strong enough to hold down varsity football players, and right now she was using that iron grip and gorilla strength to pin him to the wall. That isn't to say that he didn't try to fight back, he constantly tried to close his mouth, but his only retreat was when she pulled back for air.

"Lexi please stop, I don't like this at all." he said.

"Oh come on Gumball, cant a sister show a little love for her brother." she said rhetorically.

"Not like that they can't, that's just not natural." he replied.

"Pleez you didn't have a problem with it when we were nine, or when we were twelve for that matter." she said taunting him.

"Look Lexi, just let me go and we can pretend this never happened." he said.

"How about this, if you give me one kiss, and I mean a real passionate kiss, I promises not to kiss you when any other people could possibly see us, especially our little ghost friend." she said.

"That's really all I'm gonna get isn't it?" he asked.

She nodded, "take it or leave it."

"Neither of us speaks about this either right." he said.

"If its a good kiss then yes." she said smugly.

Gumball sighed, before grabbing his sister and kissing her on the lips unloading all the years of sexual frustration she'd unknowingly built up inside of him with her constant teasing.

When he let her go she was speechless, she just flopped on to her futon and watched Gumball walk out of the room.

Carrie was sitting up in bed, waiting for Gumball. She started to look around, despite being sick, she was already starting to feel better, which in the back of her head she knew was weird, but she just reveled at the thought of getting to spend more time with him.

A few minutes later Gumball walked in and immediately walked over to Carrie, who was trying to get off the bed.

"It's fine Gumball, I've got it, I'm feeling much better.

"Are you sure, because your dad said this wouldn't be over for two or three days, and it's only been about twelve hours." he said becoming less worried as she started walking around like nothing happened.

From the bottom of the stairs Gumball heard a voice he haven't heard in a long time.

"Sup guys I'm back from visiting the family, and boy do I have some stories to share." yelled a familiar voice.

Gumball's ears pricked and a huge smile formed on his face.

"Uh Gumball, who is that anyways, I don't think I recognize her voice?" Carrie asked.

"Oh, you've never met her, but this could explain why you feel better." he said.

"Wha." she said confused.

"I'll explain later, just come on, you've got somebody to meet." he said smiling.

They ran downstairs until, they collided with another blue cat and started tumbling down the stair in a massive ball of fur and whatever ghost's have. They all came to rest at the couch where Darwin was still slumbering peacefully.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." Gumball whispered.

The trio walked back to Gumball's bed room.

"So, Whats up bro, whose this?" asked the girl.

"Oh this is Carrie, my girlfriend." he said.

"Nice to meet you, My name is Candy, and I'm a Watterson to." said the pinkish blue cat

"Huh, I thought you only had two sisters Gumball." Carrie said confused.

"Oh I can answer that for you, ya see when me and Gumball were both three I started playing on moms computer and an email popped up, I clicked on it and it said it was from this guy called the snatcher, being only three I closed it because what it said scared me, a few hours later I was sucked into a Mirror, I was only there for what seemed like a few weeks, when I was sucked out and plopped on the living room table while the family was eating. hey Gumball, will you finish the story, that's all I know?" she asked.

"Got it, so where was she, oh right, well when we were three, right after she got taken, we looked everywhere for her, but never found her, after awhile we just had to stop, there was a funeral and every thing, we didn't talk about her much, it was just too painful, then one day like she said, she was just home, it was actually about three days after the snatcher came after me and we released him." he finished.

Carrie's mind was in a bad state, "okay so a few questions, first you said you were the same age, but you are clearly younger than him, two when you grew in there where did you get new cloths, three why have i never met you, and finally why did gumball think that you were the reason I felt better."

"Okay, i can answer those, well first I didn't age quite as fast in there so im only 11 now, two I didn't, when I fell out, well lets just say I wasn't exactly worried about cloths, third three years ago when I got out I didn't go to school I took online classes even though like anise im a prodigy and during the summers I went to stay with family, and see all the people that missed me for so many years, and finally since I got out of that Magic place it would seem like I am very good for peoples health, its like I can heal people just by being near them." Candy explained.

"Oh." said Carrie, "anything else I should know?" she asked.

Gumball looked at Candy and they had a silent conversation, "no not really." they both said.

"Okay, well I'm sorry to pull you two apart, but Gumball could you come help me with my bags?"she asked.

"Sure, ill be right back." he said.

As they were walking down the hallway, Candy smiled and said, "well brother dear, you sure did find yourself a hot one didn't you."she said.

"Candy please don't try anything on Carrie, she's not like that, and she's two years older than you." he said in an annoyed voice.

"look I might look eleven, but I've got the brain and desires of the fifteen year old I am, and I'm not promising anything, When I see something I like I go for it, you know that brother." she said still smiling.

Gumball shuddered, it still made him uncomfortable hearing somebody who looked so young talk like that, but he knew for sure that with one sister trying to move in on him, and the other on his girlfriend, things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

note:Sorry about the long wait for this, I have been so busy it isn't even funny

P.s. all rights go to CandyWatterson for the creation of Candy the second OC in this story the other Lexi is property of Lexboss., either PM or review me about it and I will take more OC's but they cannot be siblings of Gumball, I already have enough of those, or live with them.

P.p.s. do you guys like the cover image, I like it, but i want to make sure you guys do to.


End file.
